Starborn Reunion
by WanderersShadow
Summary: ive started a new account under my new e mail address, so ill be posting this story under that name instead, new chapter coming soon.
1. beginning

**Starborn Reunion**

As has been said before...

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.In the year 2077 the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world...

Not only did the United Nations disband, but a world war was started. However, It only lasted a few minuts. In mere moments the world was reduced to ashes. It was not the end however, as many had believed. But the begining to another bloody chapter in human history.

(A.N) _Sorry, but this bit has stuck to me and as a result i had to repeat part of it again._

This story takes place in the year twienty-two eighty-one, two hundred and five years after the great apocalyptic war. It is about a man whom most people refer to as 'the Lone Wanderer', 'Ranger of the Wastes' or any other title he may have that he dosent know about. and Darian's closest friend, Sentinel Sarah Lyons, dosent know his real name.

However, things in the Wasteland are going to change soon. and weather or not they will affect Darian will depend on a new face in the wasteland, and weather or not he discovers the secret this small boy and his friends hide.

And Darian himself?, he is about to descover a secret that his father kept from him and from the Brotherhood of Steel...Darian is not completly human...


	2. moira and meeting negi

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAMER: I dont own fallout or negima. The only thing I own is my Lw Darian and his abilities.**

Darian was on his way to visit a friend of his in a town called megaton, the bomb for witch the town was named had been permanently disarmed by darian 5 years ago. The result was the mayor giving the keys to a house to him as thanks for

getting rid of the threat.

The woman he was going to visit had been a good friend of his ever sense he had helped her write a book called the 'Wasteland survival guild'. Moira Brown had been looking for someone to help her do reserch for the book and Darian had told her he would help.

She had been working on upgrading one of his most prized weapons: a sniper rifle called 'Victory'. He had asked her if she would adjust the scope, add more padding to the handle, and ajust the clip to hold ten rounds ranther than only five.

Moira was just setting the weapon agenst the wall beside her desk when Darian came in.

"Hello moira, how have you been?." he asked.

"I've been well sweety, I finished working on Victory a few hours ago. All the upgrades you asked for are done." she replied.

"Thank you, I hate to grab and run, but I have to go scout a area near fort banister. I have been reciving a strange

signal for a day or so and havent been able to go check it out yet." he said.

"Really? sounds interesting!" moira said.

"Well, I'd best be going. I have a surprise meeting to go to at the citadel." he said.

"How is it a surprise meeting?"

"Because Sarah dosent know that I've returned and Owen wants me to surprise her." he told her.

"Are you going to warp there?" she asked.

Darian had found out with moiras help that the energy surge from when he had activated the water purifier had changed him.

Simply put, he was no longer completly human. Not long ago he had discovered he had wings. (**A.N think of setsuna when **

**she made the contract with negi, only a little bigger)**

This had, of corse, changed his armor permanently. It was now pure white and and feather disigns on the chest and shoulders. The new outfit left his arms bare but had given him a pair of glasess that seamed to obey his will. They would

vannish when he was around people he trusted or when he went to sleep.

And for Darian to say he trusted you would be a very good thing.

He also had the ability to warp to any location he wanted by making a hole out of his energy. He had decided to call this particular method of transportation the 'Storm tunnel', as it was quite loud inside the 'tunnel' even if using it was instantanious.

When his wings had disappeard the first time it had taken a full three days before he and moira and found out that his wings WERE his armor, and that his armor only transformed into his wings when he was fighting. His armor also changed when he brought his wings out: His chest was bare, he had on pants that were made of a type of fabric Moira nor Darian had ever seen before, He had a pair of golden bracers on his wrists and shoes that were made of the same fabric as the pants**(A.N think of the outfit goku wears minus the top, but a different color.)**.

"No, i dont think so. I'll warp to the site I need to investigate but I wont warp into the citadel." Darian said.

Darian picked up Victory and left the shop as Moira said "Good luck.".

(**Area north of Fort Banister)**

A white light appeared and expanded to the size of a door and Darian steped out and looked around. the signal was getting stronger, and stranger still he was feeling traces of a strange energy in the air. The closer he got to the crubling remains of a building the stronger it got.

Darian turned the corner and had to stop, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw: a young boy who looked no more than 9 years old and about eight girls. all but the goy and one of the girls were unconsious.

Darian looked at the boy and asked "who are you?".

the boy looked up and said "my name is negi springfeild".


End file.
